Episode 50
ばれた |romaji = Ransāzu Erabareta Senshi|englishtitle =Dueling Declan |type = Anime|airs = April 5, 2015 (Japanese) July 22, 2015 (English)|season = 2|op = UNLEASH (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = ARC of Smile! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 49|next = Episode 51|image = |duration = 24 minutes}}"Lancers - The Chosen Warriors" (ランサーズ ばれた Ransāzu Erabareta Senshi), known as "Dueling Declan" in the Dub version, is the fiftieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis As Reiji speaks to everyone calmly, he reveals that the true purpose of the Battle Royale was to select "Lancers" who would fight against invaders from the different dimensions. However, thinking of Michio and the others who were carded, as well as Yuzu who went missing, Yūya could not stop his tears. Unable to contain his anger against Reiji, Yūya challenges him to a Duel! Summary Yūya asks Reiji what he means by the fact that the Battle Royal was a selection exam for the Lancers, and he desperately tells Reiji to answer him. Did Reiji know that the Duelists from the Fusion Dimension were going to show up from the start? Reiji admits that he knew of the imminent arrival of the Obelisk Force, which was why he changed the Junior Maiami Championship quarter finals to a Battle Royal in Maiami City. He intended to have them face and fend off the enemy invasion. Yūya is shocked, and he asks why the Junior Youth class were the ones Dueling rather than the Youth or Pro divisions. Shingo grimly explains that the Youth class were fighting too, but they were all wiped out save one guy. cries for the loss of his friends.]] Gongenzaka asks "Wiped out" and Shingo states that that was why Shingo was sent out. Reiji declares that just as he expected, they succeeded in repelling Academia. They are truly their anti-Academia warriors, and they have shown power worthy of the title "Lancers". "Stop messing around!" Yūya yells. For something like that, Michio and Teppei, and everyone were turned into cards. He remembers seeing Michio and Teppei being sealed into cards, and sadly whispers that Yuzu was as well before beginning to cry. Mieru whispers, "Darling" and Serena looks at Yūya sadly. claiming that it is her fault if Yuzu was defeated by Academia.]] Yūya sobs that it is Reiji's fault for what happened to Yuzu and the others. Serena speaks up; claiming that Reiji is not at fault; if Yuzu was defeated by Academia then the fault is hers. Gongenzaka asks her what she means, and before that, who is she? Serena introduces herself, explaining that she is a Duelist of Academia. Shingo is immediately suspicious of Serena, asking if that means that she's the enemy. Dennis sadly laments to himself that Serena had to go ahead and say it. He was planning to bring her back to Academia after things had calmed down, but now that doesn't look like it'll be possible. Shingo asks why the enemy is with them, and wearing Yuzu Hīragi's clothes too. He asks if Serena is a spy, sent to gather information while disguised as Yuzu Hīragi, and he decides that that's got to be it. defends Serena.]] Tsukikage steps in front of Serena, and Shingo angrily asks him why he's getting in Shingo's way and protecting the enemy. Tsukikage stiffly replies that it's by the orders of his client, and Shingo asks him what he's talking about. Reiji declares that Serena isn't a spy, but she was chased here by Academia. Serena confirms it, explaining that the Obelisk Force came here chasing after her. She's certain that Yuzu was mistaken for her and… "Mistaken for you?" Gongenzaka asks. Mieru asks why Yuzu and Serena even switched clothes in the first place. Tsukikage steps aside as Serena explains that it was in order to meet with Shun. explains why she and Yuzu switched clothes.]] Everyone looks at Shun, as Serena explains that Yuzu had told her to go to Shun in person and ask exactly what happened in the Xyz Dimension. That's why Yuzu went out as bait, in order to draw the Obelisk Force away from her. Yūya gasps that she can't mean… Reiji muses that he sees, so that's what it was. He adjusts his glasses, stating that they all won and survived, and what they need is that strength. Yūya begins clenching his fists as Reiji continues by claiming that instead of mourning those who were defeated, they should be proud that they have overcome such strong Duelists. stopping Yūya's punch.]] Yūya yells at Reiji to shut up, and mutters that if he hadn't had them fight, then Yuzu… He cuts off his sentence and yells at Reiji to give everyone back, launching a punch. Reiji catches the younger boy's fists with ease, and he tells Yūya that if he calls himself a Duelist, then he should express his anger not through his fists, but through his Duels. He throws Yūya backwards, and Yūya replies that he will. For Yuzu and all of their comrades who were sealed in cards, he'll make Reiji grovel. Reiji adjusts his glasses, replying that it's fine by him. If he loses, he'll repent until Yūya is satisfied. asking why Reiji is there.]] In the Leo Corporation observation room, Himika Akaba and Reira Akaba, the latter holding his Youth League trophy, ascend on the lift to where Nakajima is waiting. When she sees Reiji on the main screen, Himika runs forwards, asking why Reiji is there, but she is cut off by Reiji explaining to Yūya and the others that they are not aware of their true mission yet, nor why he decided to create the Lancers. He explains that the Lancers were created to save their home from the same tragedy that befell the Xyz Dimension. Raising his hand, he declares the activation of the Action Field "Future City Heartland". Heartland City materializes around the assembled group, and Serena is the first to recognize it. Shun confirms it, his…their…and Yūya gasps, before Shun yells, "Homeland!" Yūya hangs his head as Reiji asks Shun to accept Yuzu Hīragi's wish and tell them exactly what happened in Heartland. But Shun closes his eyes and tightens his mouth, refusing to answer, and Reiji muses that it seems like he's stirred up some indescribable disgrace. Then he will say it, and he explains that just as the Fusion Dimension's Academia attacked the Junior Duelists in the Battle Royal, they did the same to the Xyz Dimension. shouts at Reiji from within Yūya.]] Yūya interrupts, begging Reiji to stop. He hugs himself, begging Reiji to please stop and walks forwards, prompting cries from Gongenzaka and Mieru. Ignoring Yūya's pleas, Reiji explains that by the time Academia came here, they had already finished with the Xyz Dimension… Yūya finally yells at Reiji to stop, and Yūto speaks alongside him as they yell that they won't let Reiji say another word. Yūya declares that he'll beat Reiji now and make him repent, and both of them yell, "Duel!" Pendulum Summons "Entermate Mammosplash" in Defense Position.]] Yūya takes the first turn, immediately using the Scale 4 "Entermate Trump Witch" and the Scale 8 "Synthesis Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale. With this he can simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 5 to 7. He chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters!" He Pendulum Summons both "Stargazer Magician" and "Entermate Mammosplash" in Defense Position. questioning Serena.]] Dennis is surprised to see a Pendulum Summon so early, and he comments that Yūya is going full force right from the start. Yūya ends his turn. Shun turns to Serena and asks what Yuzu told her, what would someone from Academia want to know? Serena doesn't reply. Fusion Summons "DDD Flame King Temujin".]] Reiji declares his turn and draws "DD Baphomet", and then he activates the effect of the "DD Swirlal Slime" in his hand, fusing it with "DD Baphomet". He chants, "Arcane swirl that takes on all forms, engulf the grotesque god and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Flame King Temujin!" Gongenzaka gasps "Temujin'" name, recognizing the Fusion Monster that Reiji using in his previous Duel with Yūya. Mieru is surprised, asking if Yūya has already Dueled Reiji. Gongenzaka confirms that he has, at You Show Duel School. Dennis asks who won that time, and Gongenzaka explains that the match ended before it could finish, but had it continued… Reiji continues his turn, Normal Summoning the Tuner monster "DD Night Howling". "Night Howling" appears and screeches, and Mieru and Dennis are shocked to see a Tuner monster. Gongenzaka confirms that Reiji doesn't just use Fusion Monsters, as Reiji activates the effect of "Night Howling". Synchro Summons "DDD Gust King Alexander".]] Since it was Normal Summoned, he can Special Summon a "DD" monster from his Graveyard and make its ATK and DEF zero. Purple energy forms in "Night Howling's" maw and it releases "DD Baphomet". Then Reiji tunes the Level 4 "Baphomet" with the Level 3 "Night Howling", chanting "Howls that tear through the night, with the swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! DDD Gust King Alexander!" Dennis is shocked that Reiji can Synchro Summon as well. Reiji then proceeds to activate the effect of "Flame King Temujin", who raises its sword and its flames intensify as Reiji explains that when he has Special Summoned another "DD" monster he can Special Summon a "DD" monster from his Graveyard. revives "DD Baphomet".]] He revives "DD Swirlal Slime", and then he activates the effect of "Gust King Alexander" since a "DD" monster was Special Summoned, allowing him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "DD" monster from his Graveyard. The winds surrounding "Alexander" intensify and Reiji revives "DD Baphomet" again and then activates its effect, doubling the Level of "Swirlal Slime". "Swirlal Slime" increases from Level 2 to Level 4, and Gongenzaka observes that now Reiji has two Level 4 monsters. Realizing what Gongenzaka is implying, Dennis gasps, don't tell him that Reiji can use more than just Fusion and Synchro Monsters. is shocked that Reiji can Summon Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters.]] With a smile, Reiji overlays the Level 4 "Baphomet" and "Swirlal Slime", and he chants, "In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! Wave King Caesar!" Dennis swallows, shocked that Reiji can Summon Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters. Shingo asks Dennis if he's from LDS and he didn't know that much; Reiji Akaba is famous for mastering the different Summoning methods. Dennis asks if Shingo knew, and Shingo admits that it's his first time seeing it. Yūya explains that it's not just them; Reiji can Pendulum Summon as well. Shingo crossly states that even he knows that too, but Yūya then explains that Reiji can likely use what is beyond that, much to Shingo's confusion. As Reiji and Yūya stare one another down, Shun asks Serena if she really came here to fight him, and he asks why. Serena explains that she thought that if she defeated the remnants of the Xyz Dimension, then she would be able to prove her abilities to the Professor, Leo Akaba, who hadn't sent her to the front lines. questioning Shun about truth behind Academia's invasion.]] That was what drove her to come to this dimension, but… She explains that she believes that Academia's fight to unite the dimensions is justice, and she was proud to fight for that cause. But Yuzu told her that her comrades who went to the Xyz Dimension did not act as if they were preserving justice. Instead they acted as if it was a hunting game, smiling and laughing as they attacked people. She desperately asks Shun if what Yuzu told her is true, and Shun replies that it is. He remembers the attack as he explains that they continued to hunt defenseless people as if it were a game. " is attacked by "Alexander".]] Reiji declares his Battle Phase, attacking the Defense Position "Stargazer Magician" with "DDD Gust King Alexander". "Alexander" swings its blade, sending a blade of wind at "Stargazer" and knocking him into a cylindrical building. The building begins to fall as "Stargazer" disintegrates. Reiji then attacks the Defense Position "Mammosplash" with "DDD Wave King Caesar". "Caesar" swings its massive great sword, sending a surge of water through the ground that blasts "Mammosplash" off the plaza where they are Dueling, leaving a trail of flames in its wake. Then he attacks directly with "DDD Flame King Temujin", and "Temujin" charges, swinging its broadsword. Yūya is blasted off his feet and down the stairs leading to the plaza, his LP falling to 2000. The sight of the flames brings back painful memories for Shun: "Antique Gear Knight"'s and "Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog"'s attacking Heartland under the command of red jacketed Academia students, who laugh monstrously with glowing red eyes. explains to a horrified Serena about what Academia did to his homeland.]] Tsukikage watches as Shun explains to a horrified Serena that even now the laughter of the Academia students is carved into his eyes and ears and he will never be able to forget it. In the Leo Corporation observation room, Himika proudly claims that it's as expected of Reiji; now his opponent has an empty field and he even cut his opponent's LP in half. Reiji Sets a card and ends his turn, commenting that he suspects that Yūya, who struggles up the stairs, has expected everything that has happened so far. Himika is shocked, and Reiji quotes from their last Duel, "From here on is the real deal." That's what Yūya is thinking, isn't it? tells Yūya to use his new power.]] He comments that Yūya has already found what lies beyond Pendulum Summoning, and he tells him to use it against Reiji; the new power that he has acquired. Yūya climbs the last step, commenting that Reiji sees through everything, doesn't he, as expected of a prodigy Duelist. Did he foresee the outcome of the Battle Royal with that brain of his too, how many would fall, how many would survive? Is he satisfied that it ended just as he expected? Reiji doesn't respond, and Yūya yells that they are not his puppets. sadly explains that Yuzu was always by his side and encouraging him.]] Yūya remembers Michio and Teppei, everyone who was turned into cards, they were all humans with their own hearts. Even Yuzu. Mieru closes her eyes and sadly whispers, "Darling". Yūya sadly explains that Yuzu was always by his side and encouraging him. When he would be mocked for his father and bullied, she was always there for him. Because Yuzu was there, the reason he found what was beyond Pendulum Summoning was because he saw Yuzu trying her hardest to become stronger. That's why he will also… He declares his turn and he draws "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". He declares another Pendulum Summon with the currently Set "Entermate Trump Witch" and "Synthesis Magician", bringing "Stargazer Magician" and "Entermate Mammosplash" back from his Extra Deck, and Summoning "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his hand. activates the effect of "Mammosplash".]] Yūya activates the effect of "Mammosplash", allowing him to use it as Fusion Material to Summon a Fusion Monster, at the cost of banishing "Mammosplash". "Mammosplash" inflates and then pops the balloon over the tip of its trunk, releasing several bubbles, and Yūya declares that he is fusing it with "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. He chants, "Dual-eyed dragon, become one with the blizzard behemoth and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Gongenzaka is excited to see the Fusion Dragon that Yūya first Summoned in their Duel. Yūya activates the effect of "Stargazer Magician", allowing him to Special Summon a Pendulum Monster that left the field, and he returns "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to the field. Then he activates the Pendulum Effect of "Entermate Trump Witch", allowing him to use monsters he controls as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon. explains that "Beast-Eyes" and "Rune-Eyes" are monsters that he was able to Summon thanks to the hint that he got from Yuzu.]] "Trump Witch" releases her suits symbols, causing both "Odd-Eyes" and "Stargazer" glow and lift into the air, and Yūya chants, "Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon-wielder of Antique magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Mieru gasps that this time it's the Fusion Dragon that Yūya used against her. Yūya explains that "Beast-Eyes" and "Rune-Eyes" are monsters that he was able to Summon thanks to the hint that he got from Yuzu. He recounts learning from Sora that Yuzu was going to be training to learn Fusion Summoning from him to defeat LDS, and grits his teeth at the memory of Yuzu. tells Yūya that he knew Sora was from Academia.]] Oh? Reiji asks. From Sora Shiun'in? While Reiji didn't know that specifically, he's surprised that Yuzu learned Fusion Summoning from a member of Academia. Yūya is shocked that Reiji knew that Sora was from Academia, and Reiji explains that Sora's Fusion Summoning energy was on a different level from those at LDS. He muses that he sees, so that power in turn affected Yūya, giving him the power to call upon a new dragon. Yūya is shocked at the prospect of Sora's power affecting him, asking Reiji if he's saying that his ability to call out "Rune-Eyes" and "Beast-Eyes" is a result of Academia's power. " prepare to attack "Temujin", "Gust King Alexander" and "Wave King Caesar".]] Reiji replies that it's just a single hypothesis that hasn't been proven yet, and Yūya states that he was motivated by Yuzu wanting to become stronger to defeat LDS, that's why he will beat Reiji no matter what. He explains that since "Rune-Eyes" used "Stargazer Magician" as its Fusion Material, it can attack three times. A triangle of energy attaches itself to the points in the ring on "Rune-Eyes'" back, and Yūya tells it to attack "Flame King Temujin", "Gust King Alexander" and "Wave King Caesar". "Rune-Eyes" blasts "Caesar", "Temujin" and "Alexander" with "Triple Shiny Burst", destroying them all and reducing Reiji to 1900 LP. asks Serena why she looks so much like Ruri.]] Serena gasps that Shun's sister really was kidnapped, and Shun confirms it, but he asks Serena why she looks so much like Ruri, and Serena finds herself unable to answer. Declaring the final blow, Yūya attacks directly with "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon"'s "Hell Dive Burst". "Beast-Eyes" launches its bestial plume of flames, and both Mieru and Gongenzaka observe that if Reiji takes the 3000 ATK of "Beast-Eyes", then the Duel is over. Even Reiji seems to be shocked as the attack hits and he vanishes behind a cloud of smoke. Everyone believes that Yūya has won, but Reiji steps out from the smoke cloud, his LP still at 1900. activates "DDD Contract Change".]] He explains that he activated the Trap Card, "DDD Contract Change", which reduced the damage to zero by banishing the "DDD" monster from his Graveyard with the highest ATK; "Alexander". Mieru gasps, "No way", and Gongenzaka whispers Yūya's name. Yūya curses as Reiji explains that in addition, he can add a Level 4 or lower "DD" Pendulum Monster from his Deck to his hand, and he adds "DD Magical Savant Kepler". He explains to Yūya that he has come to understand that the reason that he found the path from Pendulum Summoning to Fusion Summoning is because of Yūya's strong feelings towards Yuzu Hīragi. But if Yūya only evolves through strong emotions, then he cannot win at Dueling. Yūya is shocked, and Reiji reminds him that the Lancers are a squad intended to fight in real combat, so Yūya will do well to remember that in a real battle such unstable emotions could cost him his life. tells Yūya that if he wants to defeat Academia and save Yuzu, then he must defeat Reiji first.]] Yūya retorts that he doesn't intend to be part of the Lancers, and Reiji asks if Yūya doesn't want to save Yuzu. Everyone gasps in shock, and Yūya asks if Reiji is saying that Yuzu is alive. Serena asks if Reiji means that Yuzu was captured by the Obelisk Force; is Reiji saying that he saw that? Dennis panics, wondering if Reiji saw Yūri abducting Yuzu, and he ruefully thinks that his own identity may be in danger. Reiji urges Yūya to end his turn, since next it is his turn to show Yūya his true strength. Yūya's lip trembles in anger, and Reiji tells Yūya that if he wants to defeat Academia and save Yuzu, then Yūya must defeat Reiji first. Yūya looks up angrily at Reiji and they stare one another down. Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Reiji Akaba At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Future City Heartland" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yūya Yūya activates "Entermate Trump Witch" (Right Pendulum Scale 4) and "Synthesis Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Stargazer Magician" (CG Star 5/1200/2400) and "Entermate Mammosplash" (CG Star 6/1900/2300) from his hand, both in Defense Position. Turn 2: Reiji Reiji draws "DD Baphomet". He then activates the effect of the "DD Swirlal Slime" in his hand, which lets him fuse it along with other Fusion Material monsters from his hand to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster. He fuses "Swirlal Slime" and "Baphomet" to Fusion Summon "DDD Flame King Temujin" (CG Star 6/2000/1500) in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "DD Night Howling" (CG Star 3/300/600). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "DD" monster from his Graveyard, but its ATK and DEF will be reduced to 0. He Special Summons "Baphomet" (CG Star 4, 4/1400 → 0/1800 → 0). Reiji then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Night Howling" with the Level 4 "Baphomet" to Synchro Summon "DDD Gust King Alexander" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) in Attack Position. As a "DD" monster was Special Summoned, Reiji activates the effect of "Temujin", letting him Special Summon a "DD" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Swirlal Slime" (CG Star 2/200/200) via this effect. As a "DD" monster was Special Summoned, Reiji activates the effect of "Alexander", letting him Special Summon a "DD" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Baphomet" (CG Star 4, 4/1400/1800). Reiji activates the effect of "Baphomet", allowing him to double the Level of a monster whose Level is 1 through 6. He selects and doubles the Level of "Swirlal Slime" ("Swirlal Slime": CG Star 2 → 4). He then overlays his two Level 4 Demon-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "DDD Wave King Caesar" (Rank Star 4/2400/1200) in Attack Position. "Alexander" attacks and destroys "Stargazer Magician". "Caesar" attacks and destroys "Mammosplash". "Temujin" attacks directly (Yūya: 4000 → 2000 LP). Reiji Sets a card. Turn 3: Yūya Yūya draws "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and subsequently Pendulum Summons it (CG Star 7/2500/2000) from his hand along with "Stargazer Magician" (CG Star 5/1200/2400) and "Entermate Mammosplash" (CG Star 6/1900/2300) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Mammosplash", which allows him to fuse it and other Fusion Material monsters in his hand and on his field to Fusion Summon a monster, but "Mammosplash" will be banished instead of sent to the Graveyard. Yūya fuses "Odd-Eyes" with "Mammosplash" via this effect, to Fusion Summon "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Stargazer Magician", which allows him to Special Summon exactly 1 Pendulum Monster he controlled that left the field. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. Yūya then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Trump Witch", letting him Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster by using monsters he controls as the Fusion Material Monsters. Yūya fuses "Odd-Eyes" and "Stargazer Magician" to Fusion Summon "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. As a Level 5 Magician-Type monster was used as its Fusion Material, the effect of "Rune-Eyes" lets it attack three times during each Battle Phase. "Rune-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Caesar", "Temujin" and "Alexander" (Reiji: 4000 → 3000 → 2500 → 1900 LP). "Beast-Eyes" attacks directly, but Reiji activates his face-down "DDD Contract Change", which allows him to reduce the battle damage to 0 by banishing the "DDD" monster from his Graveyard with the highest ATK, and then add a Level 4 or lower "DD" Pendulum Monster from his Deck to his hand. He banishes "Alexander" and adds "DD Magical Savant Kepler". ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Reiji Akaba Action Field Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2